


If you can store us in a ‘floppy disk’ why not store us in androids? [Discontinued]

by Xaphrr



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Angst, Benrey has a big fat crush but he’s nervous, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GAY GRANPAS BACK AT IT AGAIN, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Robots, Slow Burn, There’s actually not that much angst, but there’s still angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaphrr/pseuds/Xaphrr
Summary: A self indulgent fic of an AU I made, where I make things up as I go :)
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	If you can store us in a ‘floppy disk’ why not store us in androids? [Discontinued]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon uploads the science team’s files into Minecraft and gets his friends to help figure out what to do with these sentient video game characters. 
> 
> Also Gordon is a streamer.

Gingerly taking off the headset, Gordon looked at his PC screen. The house was dark, and Gordon had been playing for a while now, and the gentle pixelated green text dawning a “goodbye, Gordon!” Illuminated the room. 

Gordon knew it was all just a game. A game he had poured multiple days into. Yet, even so, it felt so real. The fear of death in the cascade, the pain of “losing” an arm, the betrayal, the friendship, the genuine trust? It was all there, and it all felt so real. So when he took off the vr only one thing lingered in the back of Gordon’s mind; 

He needed to get their files.

——

After a few hours of downloading, fondling through folders in his PC, shuffling in his chair anxiously, endless clicking, more downloading, and a few snacks later, Gordon finally had the science team’s files on a hard drive. He kept them in a small yet colorful Pokémon themed USB port his sister got him years ago; it didn’t have anything on it until now. 

He held up the USB, examining it from every angle triumphantly. The USB was of a squirtle, it’s plastic outside molded to fit the water Pokémon’s form. The paint looked to be at the phase where it had only begun to chip, god, how long did he have this thing? He quietly and anxiously hoped he hadn’t fucked up in any way. 

Gordon didn’t know that much about coding, he was a full time streamer, not a computer scientist or a game dev. but he knew enough to hopefully get their files into other games. If he could; they definitely would play payday 2. Gordon did promise them a bank robbery. But, if he couldn’t; he would just ask his friends who knew a whole lot more about computers then he did for help. 

But, that wasn’t what he had to focus on right now. He needed to see if their files still worked. If they didn’t, he’d be absolutely crushed. 

He picked a random game like uh- Minecraft! That’s a good one! He clicked the block-like icon and got to work, trying to get the files in. Surprisingly, it was easier than expected. It wasn’t easy, but he expected to make 50 extra lines of code. Maybe it was easy cause he looked at a bunch of tutorials and online forums when he got stuck? Or maybe he was just a natural? Him being a natural probably wasn’t the case. Either way, It still took forever.

He double and triple and quadruple checked over the code and the files, making sure that he didn’t fuck anything up. He didn’t have a backup saved, because he didn’t know if that was a good idea; cloning his friends and all. so he only had one try.

He opened the game, caution in every move he made, and despite this, he made a new world. instead of being greeted with a regular blocky world, or glitched models of half life 1 scientists, he was faced with only partially glitched half life 1 scientists. Parts of them were clipping trough blocks, and some of their polygons were out of place, but, overall, they seemed to work.

For the most part. 

Gordon tried to type in the chat, he didn’t know if they could hear him through his microphone. 

But, before he could send the message, a booming and drawn out “HELLO GORDON!” Blasted from his speakers. Gordon instantly turned his volume down in response.

Forgetting why Gordon was typing, he instantly asked “dr. coomer?” He wanted to make sure that he wasn’t just having a very vivid imagination.

“Hello Gordon!” Coomer cheerfully said in response, coomer continued “I see you’ve put us in the ‘mined craft!’” Holding his classic fighting stance. 

So the models at least worked, so that was good. Gordon looked around and saw the other’s glitched models around the spawn. Tommy was curiously looking at a pack of wolves hunting a sheep with Sunkist, and Bubby was kicking a tree. He didn’t see benry, but that was expected. They all had killed him, after all.

“M-mr Freeman? What’re we- what’re we doing here?” Tommy asked, walking away from the wolves with Sunkist, towards Gordon.

Gordon looked at coomer for a second, he knew that coomer is probably the only other person beside himself and benry to know they’re in a video game. Then, he looked back at Tommy. 

“I just wanted to check something.” Gordon said. 

Bubby walked over to Gordon, with a block of oak log in his hands “why the fuck are you a square?” 

Gordon was slightly surprised for a second at bubby’s comment, before remembering that yeah, they were in Minecraft. Of course Gordon was “a square.” 

Gordon thought fast, trying to not make them freak out at the fact that their reality wasn’t real. 

“Uh- alternate dimension???” Gordon internally cringed at his answer. But, he already said it. 

“Huh.” Bubby seemed at least satisfied with Gordon’s lackluster answer, going to kick another tree. 

——

Gordon kept Minecraft open, to let his friends do whatever the fuck they’d do in Minecraft, as he stood outside of the room. He was going to call his friend, Joesley. Joesley was the person who gave Gordon the modded version of Half life 1, so he could play it on VR for his streams. He did stream his journey with the science team, but he didn’t wanna leave them in his PC, especially now that they were in Minecraft. 

After a few rings, they finally picked up. 

“Hey, Gordon!” Joesley said. You could hear faintly in the background of their end of the call that they were cooking something. 

“Hey Joesley, I- uh- I need your help.” Gordon said, leaning up against the door.

“What’cha need?” Joesley asked, utensils clicking in the background.

“So… um- you know that half life mod you gave me for some of my streams?” 

“Yeah? I haven’t watched em’ yet. But what about them?” The sound of cooking stopped, as they went to do whatever they were planning to do with whatever they cooked up. 

“Well- the AI? It may have sorta- kinda- possibly- definitely became sentient? And now they're on my PC playing Minecraft??” Gordon said. 

Gordon was nervous to bring anything of this kind of nature up with joesley, because they were the type of person to want to experiment and study this kind of stuff. Especially AI from a late 90s game that somehow became self aware. 

Gordon and Joesley both sat in silence as Joesley was trying to process what the fuck Gordon just said. 

“So-“ Joesley stopped themself for a moment, then continued. “So you’re saying that the modded version of half-life 1 that I gave you so you could play it in VR… also made the AI self aware? And now they’re in Minecraft??” You could hear the genuine confusion in their voice. 

“Uh- yeah.” Gordon said, shifting his balance uncomfortably. 

Joesley sighed. “Alright, I need to see this. I’m coming over.” 

Before Gordon could say anything else, Joesley ended the call. 

This’ll be fun, Gordon thought to himself, as the re entered the room. Yet, when he did, he saw that his character was in a box of obsidian with one window facing him. 

“Gordon, it looks like you’ve been ‘Duped!’” Coomer said, holding a diamond sword. 

“How did you guys already get diamonds??” Gordon said, sitting back down at his desk. 

“I have a mechanical nose, Gordon!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chaos, it was really fun to write! if you have any suggestions, send me a note on tumblr! (I’m @ Xaphrr on tumblr)


End file.
